1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus applicable to display various information items.
2. Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device, which is an example of an electro-optical device, mainly includes a liquid crystal panel that serves as a display panel and has liquid crystal interposed between two substrates, and an illuminating device having a light guide plate and a light source, such as an LED (light emitting diode), that is provided on one end surface of the light guide plate.
In such a liquid crystal display device, the illuminating device is accommodated in a frame-shaped panel holding member, and the liquid crystal display panel is adhered to the panel holding member by a frame-shaped double-sided tape. A driver IC that drives the liquid crystal panel is provided on a substrate of the liquid crystal panel, and is connected to an external electronic apparatus through a flexible substrate (FPC: flexible printed circuit). The FPC connected to the substrate of the liquid crystal display panel is bent toward the illuminating device, and the panel holding member and the FPC are accommodated in a box-shaped metal frame.
Therefore, in some cases, electronic parts mounted on the surface of the FPC, such as resistors and capacitors, are exposed to the outside of the liquid crystal display device in order to reduce the thickness and the size of an electronic apparatus. In this case, it is necessary to cover the electronic parts with an insulating tape to prevent an electrical short circuit between the electric parts due to contact therebetween.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-259622 discloses a technique that covers a convex portion of an IC module with, for example, an adhesive tape when the IC module is interposed between card substrates.
However, when an insulating tape is used to prevent the electrical short circuit, dust is likely to be adhered to an adhesive portion of the insulating tape. When dust is adhered to the adhesive portion and contacts the electronic parts during a manufacturing process, an electrical short circuit is likely to occur. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-259622, in order to prevent twist and folds occurring during adhesion between the IC module and the card substrates, a predetermined cutout is formed in the adhesive tape. However, when the adhesive tape is applied to the insulating tape, a space in which dust is directly adhered to the electronic parts is formed due to the cutout, which may cause an electrical short circuit between the electronic parts.